diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/26 May 2018
00:20:23 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 00:20:47 congratulate me for scoring 1.2 million in diep.io 4 teams thanks to a civil war planned at diep colony 00:21:17 no piss off 00:22:09 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" rage 00:22:38 most people get mad and swear and stuff 00:22:46 you go on the discord side and say rage 00:22:52 i can respect that 01:17:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:30:25 -!- Agentant78 has left Special:Chat 02:34:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:12:28 -!- Cloudburster has joined Special:Chat 03:12:45 Hello? 03:13:01 Hey cloud! 03:13:19 H 03:15:35 What happened to the founder, their contributions are gone and they only have one badge. 03:15:54 I don't remember. 03:16:34 He only has has 8 edits but his contributions disappeared. 03:30:47 -!- Cloudburster has left Special:Chat 04:36:59 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" hi 04:37:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" hi 04:37:22 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" I'm bored 04:37:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" me too 04:37:53 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 75% fox wanna read a story? 04:37:53 <Özün_Oldun> Epic one tho 04:38:01 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" I uninstalled some app and redownloaded it back but it is taking HOURS 04:38:05 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" uhh 04:38:07 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" If yes go to <#360173000659566592> 04:38:08 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" I'm still waiting 04:38:15 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" You post there 04:38:18 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Lol 04:38:20 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" I will see later 04:40:26 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Depressing 04:41:01 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Do u have good wifi? 04:41:19 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I can troubleshoot the problem 04:52:44 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Eh? 04:52:57 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Dangnabbit I forgot to bring my eraser 04:53:54 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" 08:06:42 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 08:07:02 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 08:07:08 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 08:09:55 diep.io/#3326F6130073FECE10E659 - again the sandbox hope 08:10:04 No fallen bosses in sandbox hope 08:11:52 c="red"Oooops! 08:12:24 stop i u this trashy noobs. 08:12:36 No joining the sandbox hope 08:12:53 c="red"vandalizing the this sandbox hope 08:13:16 trashy noob and fallen tanks vandalizing the sandbox hope 08:14:30 protecting the your alpha pentagons 08:17:45 mothership is hardest challenge 08:23:59 landmine killed by antirammer 08:30:23 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Enigmium did u see a therapist 08:32:08 2 alpha pentagon in sandbox hope 08:34:54 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Yep 08:43:15 no fallen bosses in sandbox hope 08:43:37 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:43:47 What's the darkest and strangest event you've gone to? 08:44:18 mine is the 08:44:20 horizon 08:44:20 even 08:44:26 *badeerrmm tzzzz* 08:51:05 diep.io/#3326F6130073FECE10E659 - 2 alpha pentagon, get hope green squares 08:54:36 fallen booster was spawned in sandbox hope 09:06:00 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 09:24:08 no 10:05:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" http://arras.surge.sh/#private=mimas-arras.glitch.me 10:06:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" My workspace, Play Around! 10:06:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i have really cool tanks lel 12:15:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 12:51:54 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:04:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" http://arras.surge.sh/#private=mimas-arras.glitch.me 13:04:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" play around 13:04:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" kthx 13:05:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" im disph/mima 13:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" kthx 13:05:46 oh god no 13:05:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 13:05:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hallwayer lol 13:05:59 helllllllooooooo 10000 ping 13:06:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 13:06:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" sry 13:06:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" its kinda slow i apologize 13:06:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" http://arras.surge.sh/#private=mimas-arras.glitch.me 13:07:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You don't have to post the same thing 3 times 13:13:35 yeah what tidal said 13:18:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:18:55 Hello 13:19:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hey 13:20:06 I made some furry friends today. 13:41:53 ? 13:47:19 and it died, the chat has been dededed 13:47:39 No 13:50:01 yes 13:50:12 on 13:50:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah quit it you two 13:50:24 Sorry. 13:50:36 Anyway, I made a friend finally. 13:50:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 13:50:59 Two, actually. 13:51:05 neat 14:26:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Hi 14:26:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" I opened my server lel 14:27:20 I know, it's slow. 14:27:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Enig, it has surfer 14:27:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" So yyeah 14:28:20 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 14:28:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:28:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" Lol 14:30:09 I can't connect lol. 14:36:03 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 14:36:56 diep.io/#33561307000A7A10F097 14:40:22 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 14:57:19 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:02:26 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:10:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" k 16:40:51 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I'm so tired 16:43:56 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Then go to sleep until 31/12/(100!) 16:47:39 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 16:48:27 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I'm sleeping for a long time. Don't feel good 16:50:29 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 100! Is 9 followed by 157 zeros 16:51:23 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" You'll miss (1 followed by 159 zeros) sandboxes 16:51:34 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Yay 16:52:20 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Might as well ping everyone to let people know of this AMAZING AND UNFORGETTABLE moment in human history 16:52:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't do it 16:52:35 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I wont 16:52:48 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" But it's still important in human history 16:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 1939: WW2 STARTS 16:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> 1945: WW2 ends 16:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> 1969: We place a man on the moon 16:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> 2018: Captain Hayden goes to sleep 16:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> 16:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> 16:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> 16:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> 16:53:58 <Özün_Oldun> 9e157: Captain Hayden wakes up 17:11:14 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" <@352668428386959361> hi 17:11:35 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" ↑↑↑↑ 17:11:42 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" ● 17:32:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:35:06 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Arena closers are present in chat 17:36:27 me: 17:38:04 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" You're not an AC noob 17:38:09 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I hope 17:40:19 Lawful good: What's that? 17:40:19 True neutral: A'ight 17:40:19 Chaotic neutral: I said I don't fucking care 17:40:19 Lawful Evil: Imma make hard as shit super meat boy levels 17:40:19 Neutral evil: *Thinking of ways to (quite litterally) Backstab the tf2 boths region in valve's servers for being absolute dicks* 17:40:42 Chaotic (period): wait there's SOMETHING IN MY EYE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 17:40:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Can you not 17:41:14 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Spam 17:41:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You're one to talk 17:41:28 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi tidal 17:46:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KISlabw3yvs 17:46:59 i want to buy 3 17:47:03 but in larger bowl 17:47:15 purchase portal 3 and hl3 and jump in 17:48:41 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Nope 18:19:07 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 18:32:35 quick tip 18:36:06 the best insecticide is Polystyrene-Octane 18:42:25 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" 2018: Cap'n wakes up 20:04:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" woa 20:08:01 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Yes 20:15:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" happens once in a thousand years 20:33:35 so 20:33:50 my coding tutor told me once 20:34:15 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 20:36:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" your colding tudor you say 20:36:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 20:36:54 listen 20:37:02 there's a god out there, not on our side 20:37:02 by that 20:37:05 he meant that there is 20:37:09 A POSSIBILITY 20:37:16 of an alien creature so advanced 20:37:22 it hasnt self-destroyed 20:37:26 and is godlike 20:37:27 now 20:37:32 i dont have a fucking telescope 20:37:36 so believe da man m8 20:37:45 in a galaxy far far away 20:38:43 its on both sides of the atheism-theism side 20:39:08 so now big-bang video comments on youtube dont end in a nuke war 20:39:13 talking baout that 20:39:27 science searches: bigbang 20:39:30 teamerz searches: 20:39:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" unless u can prove it im not gonna believe it 20:39:36 Big Bang 20:39:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 20:39:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" gang bang 20:39:46 =D 20:42:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoKFDhkvXnI 20:42:42 -Teamerz 20:42:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" huh 20:44:17 oh god 20:44:23 i'm like hulk 20:44:31 when too excited 20:44:42 but instead of becoming angry and muscly 20:44:46 i get fat and lewd 20:44:49 TEAMZ DONT 20:44:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ? 20:44:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" o 20:44:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" u get excited you say 2018 05 26